Six diabetic Pima Indians on no medications were kept in a hyperglycemic state at stable weight on a metabolic diet containing a known amount of cholesterol while measurements were made of blood and bile lipids and total body cholesterol balance. They were then treated with insulin and kept at the same weight while the same studies were repeated in the euglycemic state. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Bennion, L.J., and Grundy, S.M.: Effects of diabetes mellitus on cholesterol metabolism in man. N. Engl. J. Med. 296:1356-1371, 1977.